My Past, My Present and My Future
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: Clark is being taken to the future. But his cousin and her friend have tagged along! How will this change events? And what's this? Brainy seems to have taken an interest in her and her past. KagomeXBrainy, ClarkXSango, FEUDAL ERA DID HAPPEN BUT THERE IS A TWIST! Rated M because I might make this sexual at some point.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Clark is being taken to the future. But his cousin and her friend have tagged along! How will this change events? And what's this? Brainy seems to have taken an interest in her and her past.

Pairings: Kagome X Brainiac 5, Superman/Clark x Sango

This has been niggling around the back of my head for YEARS so I just had to write it! Aaagh Krazy, you have to finish your other fics! I CAN'T HELP IT DDD: anyway, let's make Brainy and Kagome 15 and Sango 16 and Clark 17. Because... I really don't know their ages tbh xD

()

"Clark? Is everything okay? You've been in there a while." Mrs Kent called from her place by the door to the bathroom. Two females stood with her, awaiting for the male to come out so they could prepare before going to the fair. And the male may or may not have been told yet so he was going to be dragged off against his will either way. The elder female had long brown hair tied up in a high ponytail and chocolate-coloured eyes, slightly tanned skin and a tall stature. The one next to her had long raven hair in a braid over her left shoulder and bright blue eyes with a small body stature and pale skin. The two females looked at each other with slightly amused looks as Mrs Kent got an answer.

"I'll be right out!" Clark's meek voice came from behind the door. The smaller female them sniffed the air slightly and rolled her eyes. The taller one glanced at her with questioning eyes, asking if it was what she thought it was. The smaller nodded. Then Mrs Kent smelt it.

"Do I smell smoke?"

"Everything's fine, ma!" Clark called. They heard a flush and the door opened.

"Have you packed yet?" The eldest woman asked, earning a smie from the tall boy in front of her.

"Bags are packed, hay's in the loft and you've got new posts from here to the barn." He informed, counting off on his fingers.

"Hey, cous," The black-haired female smiled. "Big time reporter, huh?"

"I just know you're going to love Metropolis," Mrs Kent cleaned his glasses for him. "My son the reporter!"

"Come on, ma, Kagome. Just a copy boy." He said sheepishly as his glasses were placed back on.

"Oh, come on, Clark. Don't sound so modest. You're gonna do great!" The tall female said cheerily. Clark chuckled.

"Thanks, Sango." He replied.

"It's your last night. You should be out having fun." His mother reprimanded.1

"So we're dragging you off to the fair!" Sango stated, clasping her hands together as she linked arms with him, Kagome joining on the other side. "We'll see ya later, Mrs Kent!"

"Just be careful, you three. You're not like the rest of us." Mrs Kent replied and the trio exited the house together. They hurried over before coming to the brightly coloured fair filled with laughter and chatter, the scent of foods and confectionaries hitting their noses all at once. They looked up as they heard someone call over to them.

"Hey, what about you, son?" A man called, gesturing to his game.

"Clark Kent?" A blond jock snorted. "He couldn't hit the side of a barn!" Clark glared at him and stalked over, putting his money down and getting a ball. He threw it but sadly, it missed, and the group laughed at his failed attempt. "Nice try, Kent. Might wanna stick with pitching hay." Kagome growled lowly.

"If I could maul him, I so would." She grumbled quietly.

"Just leave it." Clark sighed but the two both perked up once hearing something. "Something's not right." He muttered, looking over at the Ferris wheel to see it was starting to fall apart. The trio hurried over and Clark started pushing against the side to hold it up.

"Clark, what do you want us to do?!" Sango asked with worry. His feet started sliding across the ground.

"Help me!" He cried and the two girls started pushing against the side as well, the combined strength of them together holding it up for the time being.

"Need a hand?" A voice caught their attention and they looked up to see a rather large boy in a weird blue spandex suit with yellow tinted goggles resting on his head. He had onyx eyes and black slicked back hair.

"A hand? Oh, uh, no, we're fine! Everything's fine here!" Clark said quickly. Sango let out a yelp as the metal jerked forward and they pushed back once more. They looked up to see it was coming apart even more.

"Go, Clark!" Kagome yelled at him and he hurried beneath the wheel and held it up before it fell as the two girls pushed against the metal.

"It really is you." The large boy stated as two other odd people walked over. A female with blonde hair and a pink and white suit, as well as pink eyes and large pink earrings and a boy with green skin, strange black markings across his body, a trio of circles on his forehead and on his purple and black suit and shaggy blond hair slightly hanging over his purple eyes.

"I'm Saturn girl, this is Brainiac 5. We can help." The girl stated, smiling and looking at Clark before glancing at the two rather strong females helping him keep it together before the side collapsed as well.

"Seriously. I don't need any-" Clark was cut off when the weight on his shoulders was lifted. "...Help." he looked back to see the large boy had inflated into a ball. Kagome and Sango stared in shock.

"The first time I saw him do that, I did the same thing." The blonde girl, Saturn Girl, commented casually.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Kagome asked sternly. So far, she didn't like the look of them. The large boy held out a hand to Clark.

"I'm Bouncy Boy. It's a real honour to meet you!" He said in awe. Clark shook his hand.

"I'm Clark." He replied. "That over here is my cousin, Kagome,"

"Hey." Kagome called, grunting as the metal started to fall back on them and they pushed back once more to hold it up. It was heavy. But it was better than letting it fell on people.

"And Sango." Sango waved at them just as they spotted a croowd forming.

"I'll handle this." Saturn Girl stated, pressing her temples as a pale pink ripple washed over everyone, their eyes glowing the same colour as she spoke in their minds, washing their memories.

"How did you do that?"

"I'll explain later." Saturn Girl turned to Clark. "Right now, those people need our help." She pointed up.

"Sango, cover for me!" Kagome hurried towards Clark and got down, hands held out. Clark stood on her hands quickly and she flung him in the air with surprising strength for her small body and he landed up before fixing the problem.

"Super strength. Just like in the history files!" The other boy, Brainiac 5, looked intrigued.

"Oh, y-yeah, I was just-" Realisation hit Clark. "You're floating."

"Flight ring." Brainiac 5 held up his fist to show him the device. "One of my inventions."

"If you guys are done impressing each other, I think we're finished here." Saturn Girl said with amusement. Sango stood up straight and cracked her back.

"Aaah! That hurts. I'm gonna be sore tomorrow." She mumbled.

"Woah, that lift was amazing!" Bouncy Boy looked at Kagome. "How did you do that?! I've never seen anything about you before!"

"Just training. I look small but I'm not weak." Kagome shrugged and the fair went on as the group left.

"I don't know who you guys are, or what you are, but thanks." Clark smiled at them. "Whatever you do, please don't tell anyone about this."

"Cous, I think they're all right." Kagome admitted, making them look at her. "Their auras are different. Not evil but good. I think they're like u-you." She corrected herself quickly before she said 'us'. She didn't know them truly so she didn't let on that there was something about her and Sango, too. Brainiac 5 narrowed his eyes slightly at her slip up but turned back to Superman.

"She's right. We know all about you." He said.

"Yeah! You're Super-"

"Super with all your powers!" Braniac 5 cut Bouncy Boy off, sending him a look.

"We're... gonna go now." Clark mumbled.

"Awh, c'mon, Clarky. These guys are wackos, I love it!" Sango exclaimed.

"This is probably going to sound crazy, but we need you to come to the future with us." Saturn Girl spring upon him and the trio stared. Kagome tensed up, fists clenching. Sango noticed and rested a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"The future? You're right, that does sound crazy."

"You're the only one who can help us!" Brainiac 5 exclaimed, looking a bit desperate.

"I... think you've got the wrong guy." Clark grabbed into the other two females, lifting them up before hurrying off with his super speed. They got home and entered through the door just as a voice called out to them.

"Clark? Your friends from the fair are here!" Mrs Kent called. Kagome sighed. They certainly were persistent. The trio got into the kitchen to see the three sitting at the table, Bouncy Boy eating some pie.

"Oh, no." Clark mumbled as they walked in.

"Hey, Clark! Pie?" Bouncy Boy offered a slice but Clark declined.

"How did you get-never mind." Clark sighed. "Okay, if you are from the future, and I'm not saying that you are, why me?"

"We belong to the Legion of Superheroes. We want you to join us." Brainiac 5 stood up, smiling. Clark laughed.

"Clark Kent. A superhero. Right." He leaned against the counter.

"Why not? Super strength, super hearing, heat vision, you can fly."

"First, how did you know about that stuff? And second, I can't fly." Clark muttered.

"We know this is a lot for you to take in but you've got to believe us." Saturn Girl pleased. Kagome looked them over.

"Clark, they're telling the truth." She said.

"Do you think?"

"No. I know. I can see it. Feel it." Kagome said simply.

"I can't help you." Clark frowned. "I'm sorry. You guys better go before you get in trouble."

"Don't you wanna find out more about your powers?" Saturn Girl stumped him. "Come with us and you won't have to hide them anymore."

"Even if I wanted to, I can't just leave. What about my job?"

"They won't even notice you're gone." Brainiac 5 informed.

"What do you mean?"

"Time travel I'm guessing?" Sango shrugged, earning a nod.

"Come and help us and we'll bring you back to this exact moment at this exact spot." The green-skinned boy smiled at Clark's gaze .

"You can do that?"

"Just in time for chicken and dumpling!" Bouncy Boy said after inhaling the scent of the food .

"Clark? Do your friends wanna stay for supper?" Mrs Kent questioned from upstairs.

"Haven't you ever wondered what your future holds for you? Well, now's your chance to find out." Clark thought deeply.

"I'm going to the future, ma! I'll be back in a few minutes!" He yelled.

"Take a sweater!"

"Hey, if you're going, I'm going." Kagome demanded.

"And me."

"No, that's too dangerous." Brainiac 5 stated.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. Clark is my cousin and I'm not letting him go without me." Kagome growled deeply. "Plus, he isn't the only one with unique traits." Her eyes flashed red for a second and her body started to glow pink before the glow disappeared as quickly as it came. Clark stated at her in awe. He had never seen her powers before so this was something new.

"Intriguing." Brainiac 5 looked them over. "Fine." He fiddled with something on his wrist and a portal appeared before a large bubble materialised out of nothing. They clambered inside and headed off, into the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Clark is being taken to the future. But his cousin and her friend have tagged along! How will this change events? And what's this? Brainy seems to have taken an interest in her and her past.

Pairings: Kagome X Brainiac 5, Superman/Clark x Sango

()

In the H.Q, a bunch of the members of the Legion of Superheroes were preparing for the return of their teammates. Triplicate girl floated up in the air with a large sheet and split into her three parts, hanging up the sheet. They looked happy.

"Voila!" The white-wearing part declared, the words 'WELCOME SUPERMAN' appearing on the sheet in very dark blue.

"Good job, Triplicate Girl!" Phantom Girl called up, hands clasped together in happiness. Lightning Lad walked his way over to her.

"If you ask me, digging up some old hero from the past makes us seem desperate." He commented as he folded his arms. The black-haired girl looked at him.

"Maybe it's because we are desperate." She pointed out, scoffing and rolling her eyes. "Lightning Lad, this is the Fatal Five we're talking about! Even the Science Police are afraid of them! We need all the help we can get."

Triplicate girl floated down in her three sections. "You tell him, Phantom Girl!" They grinned. Then, the Time Travel Bubble formed.

"It's him!" Phantom Girl cried. The girls rushed past Lightning Lad in excitement and watched, unable to stand still, as each member stepped off. Clark came off with a stumble, followed by Sango and Kagome who landed with ease. The three looked round in awe at the advanced technology. The sheet fell to the floor and the girls all slumped in disappointment, Triplicate Girl joining back together. "Is that... Superman?" Phantom Girl asked, unimpressed. "And who are those girls with him?" Before Brainiac 5 could say anything, Lightning Lad cut in and elbowed him, laughing.

"Superman? More like SuperGEEK! Brainy, you've outdone yourself this time! You really think this guy is gonna help us?" He stated. Brainy pushed him off.

"I know what I'm doing. Just give him a chance." He replied.

"Do us a favour and shut up, Ginger." Kagome called out. "I don't take kindly to you insulting my cousin like that so back off." Lightning Lad glared at her.

"Hi, I'm Clark." Clark held out his hand. He was used to the verbal abuse. He shook hands with Lighting Lad. "Cool place."

"Oh. Thanks. All right, let's see if he can keep up." The ginger-haired boy said to Brainy. Sango stepped up.

"In case you've forgotten about us already," She joked. "I'm Sango." She waved at them.

"I'm Kagome." Kagome introduced. "What now, smart guy?" She looked at Brainy who huffed at her words.

"Now we test his strength." Lightning Lad looked smug and the group of superheroes led the trio off into a room where Clark was told to stand in the centre with a strange machine above his head. Part of it was lowered down and Clark lifted his hands, pressing them against it.

"They use these things to compress tirellium (A/n- or whatever it was he said I dunno :') ). The hardest substance in the galaxy. Let me know if it gets too heavy." Lightning Lad said smugly and the weight fully fell into Clark who held it up easily.

"Don't told your breath." He stated.

"We're just getting started." The weight was increased a few times until Clark started struggling. He pushed against it with all his might as the ground started to crack beneath him. Bouncy Boy and Sango shouted encouragements at him as he kept on pushing before diving away before he could be crushed. Lightning Lad immediately jumped over to make him feel like a fool. "This is your Superman?" He smirked. Clark got up.

"I have no idea who this Superman you keep talking about is." Clark finally snapped. "But it's not me, okay?! If you don't want my help, then fine!" He dashed off.

"Clark!" Kagome yelled, arm reaching out. She stopped herself and sighed. He needed time to himself for now. They all turned to Lightning Lad.

"So he's no Superman, big deal." He shrugged. Brainy spoke up.

"In your effort to test him, Lightning Lad, did you bother to check the scale?" The blond asked. Bouncy Boy joined up next to him, reading the screen.

"Is that how much he lifted?" He asked in amazement.

"How much?"

"Three thousand tonne. Approximately." Brainy extended his neck to look at Lightning Lad.

"Oh. Really?" Lightning Lad was officially impressed.

"I'll go find him." Saturn Girl headed off. Sango started to tremble.

"I can't deal with this." She muttered, going to head off when Kagome stopped her.

"Sango, calm down. Everything will be fine."

"But Kagome, I haven't even gotten used to your time yet! How do you expect me to get used to... this!" Sango hissed, gesturing around her. Kagome got to her side and held her hand.

"It's okay. I'm confused too. But we will get through this, I promise." Kagome whispered quietly. Brainy narrowed his eyes at them, catching what they were talking about.

"Why don't we put you two to the test as well?" He suggested. Sango snorted.

"That test is just gonna kill us!"

"Not that one. Different ones." Brainy pointed out. "Anything specific?"

"Fighting." Kagome immediately said, Sango nodding in agreement. "Have any fighting simulators? Robotic or... holographic or anything at all?"

"Yes we do." Kagome stopped them before they could lead them off to another room.

"Why do you need Clark? There has to be a reason." She crossed her arms.

"We need help against a group called the Fatal Five." Phantom Girl spoke up. "They're terrible. There's the giant Valadus who is most likely as strong as Superman. Or Clark, if you prefer. Mano can destroy anything with a single touch. Thaarok is as smart as Brainy over here and is armed beyond comprehension. The Persuader. His axe can cut through anything as if it were nothing. And then there's the Emerald Empress who's the leader of it all. Her Eye of Ecrom is the source of her power. It's taken the whole Legion to take them down before but now it's just us and they know this." Then an alarm went off. The people dashed off into another room with Kagome and Sango following. Brainy checked to see what was wrong.

"They're coming now." He informed and Triplicate Girl separated into her three parts and her and Phantom Girl started sending out signals to other Legion members.

"I've sent a code red to every Legionaire." Phantom Girl said.

"And?"

"Shrinking Violet's under cover."'

"Colossal Boy is still on Brawl." The two parts informed the test.

"What about Cosmic Boy?" Lightning Lad suggested only to look behind himself at the sound of Saturn Girl.

"At the outpost. He'll never make it in time." She told him. The purple part of Triplicate Girl stood up.

"We're it, Sparky." She called, hand on her hip.

"You have us though." Sango pipes up.

"Yeah, what can we do?" Clark asked. Lightning Lad looked at them.

"If you're smart, you'll go back home."

"We've been brought here for a reason," Kagome said. "Well, Clark has. And we've tagged along to HELP! So what do we do?"

"You haven't even used your powers before. And you two don't even have powers!"

"I have used my powers! And Kagome has powers, and Sango can fight!" Clark exclaimed.

"You haven't used them like this before." Lightning Lad glared. The ground started to tremble violently, signaling that they were getting closer. The Legion and the trio went outside to see them walking through the smoke. The Emerald Empress looked down at them.

"This is it?" She questioned. "I would have expected a bigger turnout from the Legion of Superheroes." The rest got into defensive positions.

"There's five of them and eleven of us? No problem. Right, Clark?" Bouncy Boy pulled down his goggles. The black-haired boy then dashed off. "Uhh, we may have a problem."

"You still have us!" Sango stated in slight annoyance. Kagome lifted up her arm and unhooked a charm from a bracelet around her wrist. She infused her powers into it and it grew into a large familiar boomerang. She threw it at Sango who caught it with ease before grabbing another charm and forming a bow.

"Hm. Seems your a little short handed." Emerald Empress remarked.

"Bring it on, Green Queen! We put you away once, we'll do it again." Lightning Lad shot back.

"Take them down, boys." The green-wearing woman declared and the others shot after them.

"Whatever you do, don't look directly into that eye!" Saturn Girl said before they all jumped into action. It started off with a struggle, Triplicate Girl being put back into one by Valadus's giant hands with ease. Kagome found hersef scanning the area, looking for openings when she spotted that the Emerald Empress wasn't paying attention to her. She pulled back the empty string, pink energy forming into an arrow and she released it. It flew through the air and singed the woman's sleeve. Green eyes narrowed at her angrily. Then, Mano came at Kagome and before he could touch her, a familiar call echoed through the air.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" The large boomerang cut through the air and smacked Mano away before circling back to its owner. Bouncy Boy distracted Valadus, bouncing about the place and smacking him a few times until a red beam shot at him, making Bouncy Boy fell to the ground as Valadus's large hand pushed him to the ground. He was lifted up and the eye took control of his mind.

"Your mind is mine!" The Emerald Empress declared smugly. Thaarok shot at Saturn Girl, trying to take her out, as The Persuader smacked Phantom Girl with his axe and she landed with a thump. She looked up only to end up like Bouncy Boy. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at the Emerald Empress to distract her and started running, drawing a katana to attack only to have the eye stop in her line of vision and take over her mind. Kagome was trying to get at Thaarok to distract him from Saturn Girl, shooting her arrows of miko ki.

Brainy extended his arm to attack Mano but then his wrist was grabbed and he was yanked forward. Brainy was swung around, smacking into Kagome who ended up gripping onto his body so she wouldn't fly off and get more injured than she was. They flew into the sight of the eye and their minds were taken. Kagome felt her mind struggle against it, her inner energy fighting it. Her struggle halted as something else washed over her mind.

 _"Look at Clark."_ It was Saturn Girl. Everyone looked up to see Clark fighting off the eye's control. _"If he's not going to give up then we can't either. We have to fight it!"_ Everyone gained control once more as Emerald Empress started getting annoyed.

"Now play nice and look into the eye." She hissed, hovering in the air.

"If that's what you really want." Clark grunted before using his laser eyes to attack the eye. He let out a grunt and there was a flash of red. When it died down the Fatal Five were collapsed on the ground.

"Hey, they're getting back up!" Brainy exclaimed.

"Then let's go out them down for good!" Lightning Lad's scar lit up and he flew towards them. Everyone else got up and took action. They attacked the rest and Brainy turned into his battle mode, blasting at Thaarok. Kagome and Sango joined together, attacking the Emerald Empress as best as they could. Hiraikotsu smacked her a few times and pink arrows of energy burning and sliced at her clothing and skin.

Bouncy Boy and Triplicate Girl smacked the Persuader into a wall roughly before Triplicate Girl provoked him. He slammed his axe down only to miss as she split into two. He tried again but she split into three before joining together once more. Phantom Girl grabbed his axe and flew away with it when Triplicate Girl kicked him, knocking him out. Saturn Girl controlled Valadus who threw Mano away from Lightning Lad. The eye of Ecrom almost zapped Kagome and Sango but Clark got in the way. He punched his way up and the Emerald Empress growled angrily. The power intensified but Clark didn't back down.

"Hit her with your freezing breath!" Lightning Lad called.

"My what?"

"Think cold and blow!" Clark shot up into the air once more and did as he was told, freezing the eye and the woman before catching them. The rest were brought over and everyone looked triumphant until the Empress somehow teleported them away.

"Hey, where did they go?" Clark questioned.

"Teleported. They could be anywhere in the galaxy at this point." Brainy told them. A smile spread across his face. "But I think they got the message."

"Good." Sango sighed, handing Kagome her Hiraikotsu. Kagome shrunk it back into a charm and put it on her bracelet and she did the same to her bow.

"What about the tests now?" Kagome asked.

"I think you've both proven yourselves enough to us." Triplicate Girl walked over to them. Back in the base, the group all stood together.

"I knew he could do it!" Lightning Lad said, earning critical looks. "What? Maybe not at first."

"Do you guys always have this much fun?" Clark asked, smiling lightly.

"Pretty much." Phantom Girl shrugged.

"I guess we'll take you home now." Brainy soumded a bit dejected.

"Hold on a second. You said you can take me back to the same moment I left, right?" Clark questioned. Kagome and Sango knew where this was going. Brainy looked back and nodded. "You know, we didn't really get a chance to see New Metropolis." Clark trailed off.

"And he hasn't gotten a chance to try out all his powers." Sango stated, smirking. Brainy turned around with a happy expression.

"Maybe I should stay a little while longer." Clark scratched the back of his head.

"We'll take the other two home, then." Brainy stated.

"No you're not." Kagome shook her head. "There's nothing back there for us, really. And I'm not leaving my cousin here."

"Where we were needed is technically blocked to us. So we're staying." Sango added. Brainy walked over with three boxes.

"Well as long as you three are here, you'll be needing there." He opened the first one for Clark who saw the belt and ring. He put them on and then another box was offered to Sango who put on her ring and belt. Then Kagome followed their lead.

"All right, guys!"

"Congratulations!"

"You know," Lightning Lad said, making everyone look at him. "Clark, Kagome and Sango just doesn't cut it for superhero names. If you're gonna be on the team, you're gonna need new handles. Just like the rest of us."

"I already have one." Clark smirked.

"You do?"

"Superman." Kagome laughed slightly.

"Call me Slayer. It goes with my previous, uh, occupation." Sango suggested. Kagome thought for a second.

"I'm Kitsune."

"Kitsune? Wouldn't Miko be more suited? Or the Pink Priestess?" Clark, or Superman, suggested. Kagome smiled sadly.

"I'll stick with Kitsune ." She said. "It just means something to me."

"Well, then!" Phantom Girl slapped her hands on their shouders. "We should get you some costumes! Let's go!" She hauled them off into a different room and scavenged through a closet, tossing clothes out while humming. Sango pi5cled up a black spandex suit which looked much like her old slayer outfit but with blue instead of pink. She slso grabbed a pair of boots that reached her knees.

"You guys stick to your all-spandex suits. I'll stick to my style." Kagome smirked, picking up a corset which was half red and half black and a black latex skirt which reached her knees. She also found a pair of black boots that reached her knees and the two changed.

"That's perfect for you both!" Phantom Girl squealed. "I'm so glad I've got a pair of girls with great fashion taste here to talk with!"

The scene then cut to the group flying about New Metropolis when Superman fell down before getting back up.

"Turbulence." He muttered.

"Try it like this." Brainy suggested, showing him a pose. Superman copied him.

"Hey. I like it." He took Lighting Lad's place at the front.

"Dude. That's my spot." He called in anger. The rest laughed at that.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Clark is being taken to the future. But his cousin and her friend have tagged along! How will this change events? And what's this? Brainy seems to have taken an interest in her and her past.

Pairings: Kagome X Brainiac 5, Superman/Clark x Sango

I DIDN'T REALISE THAT IT WAS BOUNCING BOY! OH GOD I LOOK LIKE A RIGHT IDIOT XD

()

"Those are ships inside that thing!" Superman called, heading towards a large blob-like creature with pink tentacles protruding out of its body. Him and Lightning Lad got closer to it.

"Yeah. A Morthax will eat anything." Lightning Lad stated.

"Anything I need to-" Superman was cut off.

"Watch and learn, Superman. Watch and learn." Lightning Lad said smugly and went ahead of the other superhero. He channelled his electric powers and zapped the creature but it didn't effect it. The electricity was reflected off and shot back at them. The two dodged.

"Well, that worked well." Superman muttered blandly.

"Haven't you two gotten rid of that thing yet?" Saturn Girl's voice came from the ship.

"We've got it right where we want it, Saturn Girl." Lightning Lad crossed his arms but then a tentacle started to wind itself around his waist. "Huh?" Then he was yanked away. Sango shut her eyes.

"Oh, I can not watch this." She said with no sympathy in her voice. Then an alarm went off.

"What's that?" Kagome turned towards a screen that Bouncing Boy and Brainy stood before.

"We're receiving a transmission on the emergency channel." Brainy called, typing away. "Look." Then a greying elder man came up on one of the monitors. The image and sound were filled with static.

"Legion of Superheroes, this is Mar Lando of Rawl. Your immediate assistance is needed. Please." The screen then cut to pure static. Saturn Girl rushed over to the screen and spoke into her com.

"Forget Globby and get back inside." She told the other two. "We've got a mission." Superman flew over to try to free Lightning Lad.

"What about this mission?" he asked, freeing the ginger haired boy at last. "We can't just leave this thing out here." He grabbed onto the long tentacles and tied them all together. Then he started spinning it around before throwing it into deep space.

"You could have just done that it the first place you know." Lightning Lad said as they flew back onto the ship.

"I was watching and learning." Superman stated with a shit-eating grin and he went ahead of Lightning Lad who looked annoyed. As soon as they got into the room, they flew off towards the planet Rawl for their new mission. As they were flying, Brainy extended his neck right over towards Bouncing Boy to see what he was doing.

"Can I help you?" Bouncing Boy asked in annoyance.

"You're flying without the auto compensators. I specifically designed that subsystem to assist you." Brainy reached his arm over to push a button.

"No offence, Brainiac 5, but when I fly a ship, I actually want to fly it, not babysit a console!" Bouncing Boy grumbled but Brainy tried to push the button again while Bouncing Boy kept on pushing him away. "W-what are you doing?" Bouncing Boy exclaimed. Finally Brainy was able to push the button but it ended up being the wrong one.

"Uh-oh." Brainy mumbled, and the entire ship lurched around. Kagome fell forward, losing her balance, and she hit her head. She yelped in pain, rubbing the area but stopped when she felt a cut and blood leaking out. Oh great. Then the violent movements stopped. Everyone was cluttered and Brainy's joints were all extended, lying across the floor.

"That felt like we hit something." Saturn Girl stated, looking around. Sango dabbed at Kagome's injury lightly, knowing that if she suggested that she should use her own powers on herself, she would have been against it. Kagome always saved her powers for any upcoming fights or other people's injuries. Sango helped her up.

"Technically we did." Brainy said with a matter-of-fact tone. "The planet Rawl. We just entered the atmosphere." Then a warning began to flash on one of the screens around them and Bouncing Boy ran over to the steering controls, sitting down and looking everything over.

"Stabilizers offline." He told them. "Atmospheric thrusters as 20%. This is gonna be a rough one." Everyone sat down and braced themselves. Then, the ship jerked violently and it felt like that were spinning and hitting what seemed to be a mountain. And then they crashed on the planet's surface.

The team stared at the wreck. "It could be worse." stated Superman.

"How? We're grounded?" Bouncing Boy asked.

"Well, we could have disintegrated on re-entry." Brainiac 5 explained.

"Well, that's cheery." Kagome muttered dryly.

"Hate to spoil your feel good moment," Lightning Lad called. "But this is a rescue mission remember?" And then he flew off. The group followed him one by one but Kagome felt something reach out to her and she turned her head. Saturn Girl did the same and they both looked into the forest suspiciously. Kagome glanced at her.

"You sense it too?" She questioned. Saturn Girl nodded.

"Let's just catch up with the others." The blonde stated and the two lifted up into the air, following their team. They caught up fairly quickly as Superman scanned the area bellow them.

"My x-ray vision is picking up lots of stuff moving around down there." He informed. "But nothing remotely human."

"Certainly isn't demonic, that's for sure." Kagome spoke up. "My ki would be lashing out by now to destroy it but so far, it's at bay. And their auras aren't human or demonic. More animalistic." She sighed softly as the others looked at her curiously. "Miko, remember? Holy Priestess?"

Brainy added his knowledge in. "Rawl is know for its abundace of wildlife. Most you would classify as unfriendly. Aside from Dr Lando's research station, little else is here."

"What about you, Saturn Girl? Sensing anything?" Superman asked. She tried to use her powers but she grunted.

"Everything... And nothing. There's just too much noise." She lowered her hands. "But back at the ship, Kitsune and I are pretty sure something was watching us."

"And the aura was definitely not friendly. Angry, for sure. But it seemed a bit... curious, too." Kagome called.

"Okay, now you're creeping me out." Bouncing Boy declared, jumping up next to them.

"Bingo!" The futuristic superheroes looked at Superman in confusion and Kagome and Sango laughed.

"He's found it, guys." Sango explained and they lowered to the ground, near the base. They got closer but it was pretty silent.

"It seems pretty quiet." Lightning Lad observed as they all glanced about warily. Then, they were blinded by a bright light and the doors opened.

"Don't be deceived." A male's voice rang through the air. "There woods are more dangerous than you could possibly imagine." A greying elder man stood before them as the lights died down. Brainy stepped forward, holding out his hand.

"Dr Lando, I presume." They shook hands.

"Yes, yes. Come inside quickly. It may be safe for the Legion but an old man like me doesn't stand a chance out here." Dr Lando led them inside. Before Kagome walked in, her head turned and she squinted behind herself suspiciously before following the others in. Dr Lando showed them into a large room.

"My repair facility is at your disposal." His voice echoed. "I only ask for one thing in return."

"Of course. We'll take you anywhere you need to go." Superman offered.

"Oh, I can't leave Rawl. My work is here." Dr Lando declined. "That's why I called for your help. What I need is for you to make it safe."

"Safe? From what?" Saturn Girl asked in concern. Dr Lando turned to fully face them.

"A creature. Out there. This creature has destroyed everything dear to me. My research. My team. My son." He frowned deeply and Kagome felt a strong pang in her chest.

 _"His... son?"_ She thought. A memory flashed through her head.

 _"Mama!" A_ _voice cried out to her. Kagome reached out desperately to grab at the small kitsune yokai when-_

Kagome gasped, grasping at her head. She shuddered violently and panted heavily, tears welling up in her eyes and she almost let them fell. The tears then disappeared.

"Kitsune!" Her head snapped up and she spotted her team all looking at her. It was Lightning Lad who had called out to her.

"Cous, are you all right?" Superman asked. Kagome quickly regained her composure, breathing normally.

"I-I'm fine. Just a headache." She muttered, lying smoothly. "Must've hit my head harder than I expected." Saturn Girl looked at her skeptically but turned back to the holographic picture in Brainy's hand that had Dr Lando with a younger boy that looked like him.

"That's Brin." Dr Lando informed. "He's a remarkable young man. Takes after his father, don't you think? He had so much potential. But now..." He removed his glasses, frowning. "I want it caught. And I want it brought back to me." The hologram disappeared and Superman stepped forward, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll find your creature."

"And I'll make sure it never hurts anyone ever again." Lightning Lad smirked. Kagome looked at Saturn Girl to see she was staring at Dr Lando suspiciously. The team then separated, Kagome staying behind to help Bouncing Boy and Brainy fix the ship while the rest went off to find the creature. Kagome folded her arms, staring down at the floor in deep thought as she remembered what had happened. A splash of blood spilling across dirt flashed in her mind and she clenched her fists. Her teeth clenched and her bangs shadowed her angered and watery eyes. Brainy glanced at her.

"Kitsune. Are you sure you're all right?" He questioned. Kagome nodded slowly.

"You're obviously not. You can tell us what it is." Bouncing Boy spoke up. "We're your team, you can talk to us."

"No, I can't." She muttered quietly. "Look, just drop it. If I don't want to tell you, then I don't. I... might when I'm ready. Just. Not now. Not again." Kagome wiped at her eyes quickly and lifted her head. "Let's just do this." Bouncing Boy sighed and slid underneath the ship only to emerge later with oil covering his top half.

"You can't substitute a plasma conduit for an injector port, Bouncing Boy." Brainy called, unscrewing part of the ship. "It's not in the schematic." Kagome handed Bouncing Boy a rag and he cleaned himself up.

"Brainy, it's called improvising. You should try it sometime." He replied. Kagome laughed slightly.

"A twelfth level intellect has no need for improvisation." Brainy turned back to what he was doing.

"Lighten up a bit, smarty pants." Kagome called up. Bouncing Boy got up.

"Fine. If you're so smart, fix it yourself." He started walking off.

"Where are you going?"

"Any place you're not."

"Dr Lando asked us to confine ourselves to the hangar. He insisted!" Brainy turned to see Bouncing Boy continue on.

"I'm improvising!" Was all he received before the door shirt behind the large boy.

Brainy scratched the back of his head. "Was it something I said?" Kagome laughed quietly, floating up next to him.

"Yore really clueless about human emotions, aren't you?" She smiled, shaking her head. "Mind me asking what you really are?"

"I'm a Coluan. 95% robotic. I came from the planet Colu but I separated myself from the Hive Mind. I'd rather help other life forms." He told her. "What about you? You're certainly not a normal human. What exactly is a miko? And why do I have this feeling that you're not fully human?" His eyes narrowed at her slightly.

"A miko is someone with holy powers. Someone who can purify evil, do exorcisms, seal creatures away, stuff much like that." Kagome shrugged. She looked back at him. "But for the fully human thing? You'd be correct." She turned away, lips twitching downwards. "What do you need?" Brainy stared at her for a few minutes, frowning.

"A screwdriver." He muttered and Kagome went down to get one. She came back up and handed it to him. "I'm sorry if it's a sensitive subject, Kitsune."

"It's fine. You didn't know. And when we're not with the team, Kagome is just fine." Kagome glanced at the panel before them.

"All right." Brainy nodded. "You should patch that up." He gestured to her forehead.

"I'm fine for now. Later. This mission is a bit more important than a small cut." Kagome shrugged. Time passed by before they spoke to each other again. "Maybe we should find Bouncing Boy. What if something's happened?" Kagome frowned. Brainy then went completely silent, pausing in his actions.

"I'm not worried."

"Hm?" Kagome tilted her head.

"There's no reason to worry." He headed to the door and Kagome followed him. "And even if there were, Bouncing Boy can look after himself." Then, the door opened to reveal Bouncing Boy wrapped up with blue whip-like structures protruding from robots.

"Uh, a little help here?" He called. Kagome sighed. Brainy just had to jinx it.

"Hold still!" Brainy's fingers extended and he zapped every android he could see. The two hurried over and helped Bouncing Boy up.

"Nice save, there." The large boy smiled up at him.

"Thank you. I improvised." Brainy replied with a smirk. Then another robot came around the corner and went to attack the two of them. The two didn't notice it and before it could attack, Kagome grabbed a charm, enlarged it into a katana, and sliced it through the robot with quick reflexes, landing in a crouched position.

"Uh thanks." Brainy muttered in awe.

""No problem." Kagome stood up straight and smiled at them, putting her weapon back on her bracelet. Then a horrible screech hit their ears. The trio made their way down the hall close together when they came to a room. A lab of some sorts. Kagome moved out of the way before a hand could swipe at her. The three looked at the cages to see many different animals locked up.

"Don't leave the hanger huh?" said Bouncing Boy. "I can see why."

"I assume we'll be snooping?" Brainy questioned with a small smile.

"Oh yeah." Bouncing Boy's voice dropped an octave.

()

Sorry for any typos! And yeah, gettin intense!


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Clark is being taken to the future. But his cousin and her friend have tagged along! How will this change events? And what's this? Brainy seems to have taken an interest in her and her past.

Pairings: Kagome X Brainiac 5, Superman/Clark x Sango

Okay, more of the past shall be revealed to the Legion in this chapter!

()

After looking round for a bit, analysing the situation, the trio headed outside to find the others. Bouncing Boy went to contact them on his flight ring but Brainy stopped him quickly.

"Stop! Lando will no doubt be monitoring communicator traffic." He explained before pressing his hands to his temples. "Perhaps if I think hard enough, Saturn Girl might notice my brain waves." Bouncing Boy stood up.

"Or I could just do this." He smiled. "Hey guys, down here!" he called, waving his arms to get their attention. In the distance, the others were flying over. He chuckled slightly. "Looks like they caught it." They moved out of their hiding spot only to see Saturn Girl passed out in Lightning Lad's arms. "Uh oh, healing trance. Is she okay?"

"She'd better be." Lightning Lad replied. Kagome spotted that his uniform was torn.

"Woah nice scratch, hope you don't turn into one of those things." joked Bouncing Boy.

"Dr. Lando is conducting outlawed experiments on the indigenous life forms here." Brainy spoke up. "This creature is undoubtedly connected."

"What do you think it is? Superman questioned.

"Not what." answered Saturn Girl, waking up. "Who. And you can put me down now." she snapped at Lightning Lad.

"How about a little gratitude." He whined, setting her down. "We just saved you from this thing."

"It wasn't going to hurt me." She glared. "If you hadn't charged in fists azapping I would have told you that." Saturn Girl walked up to the creature and Kagome followed. It was the same aura she felt before. But it was clearer. And it wasn't all animalistic. There was human, too. "I don't think Dr. Lando's been completely honest with us." Saturn Girl added

"It doesn't... feel as bad as it did before." Kagome mumbled. She reached over to open the net without thinking, the aura of the creature calm.

"Y-you're not gonna let it loose are you?" Bouncing Boy stuttered nervously.

"We have nothing to be afraid of. Hopefully." Saturn Girl explained. "Go ahead."

"It's calm. We're fine." Kagome stated and opened the net. The creature stretched for a bit before crouching down. Kagome reached over and touched its fur lightly, proving that it was calm.

"I'd feel more comfortable if we did this on the ship." said Brainy, frowning.

"But I doubt _he_ would." Saturn Girl countered. "And for what I'm about to do I need him as calm as possible." Her eyes started to glow. Lightning Lad's scar lit up.

"In case things get a little _hairy_." He smirked, but looked dejected when Saturn Girl sent him a look. "Fine." Saturn Girl started to go through the beast's memories and projected them for the rest to see. There was someone strapped to a table. Dr Lando was placing a mask on their head. Then they saw an arm turning fuzzy and it changed into a scene where the creature was struggling against its bonds.

"You aren't a monster!" Saturn Girl called as the creature reared back and snarled. "You have control!" Then the monster started to shrink and become more humanoid, long black hair cascading down their back.

"Interesting." Brainy mumbled. "He must have been in some kind of super agitated state." He started to poke the wolf boy before him.

"Do you mind?" The boy mumbled, lifting his head. Brainy jumped a bit.

"Have you... Got a name?" Superman asked.

"His name is Brin." The group looked up to see Dr. Lando with a few robots and experiments at his feet. "Brin Lando. Welcome home son." Kagome felt her rage start to boil. This.. this creature.. was his son? His own son? "Well done Legion." Lando smiled. "I could have never brought him back on my own."

"You used us to do your dirty work." Superman stated. "That distress call was a fake."

"There is nothing more distressful than to lose a child." Brin growled at that and Saturn Girl put a hand on his shoulder.

"Brin, don't let him get to you." Saturn Girl muttered. "You're in control, remember?" It seemed to calm him down easily and he smiled at the team.

"You better think about your next move, doctor." Superman said, keeping his anger at bay. With every word, Kagome got more furious.

"How about, back off?" Lightning Lad suggested, glaring. Brin walked forward confidently.

"No more experiments. I'm through, you'll never lay another finger on me again."Brin stated firmly.

"You... you MONSTER!" Everyone turned quickly to see Kagome with her bangs covering her eyes. The wind mysteriously picked up and her hair started to move around. The dust whipped at her feet. "Your own son... how could you? You tortured and modified your own son!" Her head lifted up quickly and her eyes started to bleed red in the sclera, pupils and iris becoming slits. "I LOST MY SON!" The others gaped at that. Except from Sango who knew exactly what had happened. "People like you don't deserve your own flesh and blood! DIE!" Her body started to stretch and reform and the others watched in awe as she was replaced by a large black fox. She reared back and then shot forward, attacking some of the bots. The Legion snapped out of their daze.

"Take them all." Dr Lando commanded and everyone jumped into action. The robots were all attacked, along with the mutants, being brought down with ease. Kagome ripped and tore her way through all the ones she came across with her jaws and claws. As soon as the fight was over, they chased the Doctor back to his lab. He released the rest of his experiments, thinking they would help him.

"Go! Attack!" He yelled. They turned arround and began to walk toward him, ignoring his command. "No! Stop! I'm your master!" Kagome, feeling her mind being taken over with rage, joined them, getting to the front. She wanted to tear him limb from limb. However, Brin stepped forward and roared, making Kagome come back to her senses. She jolted back and turned back into her normal self, staring ahead of her with wide eyes. She got up, glancing down at her hands.

"I'd have let him get eaten." Lighting Lad sighed.

"And you have some explaining to do." Superman sent Kagome a look and she looked away. Lando tried to get away but Superman pinn3d him to the wall. "Alright Doc," He said firmly. "Start talking."

"Very well." Dr Lando sighed. "What would you like to talk about first? My creations I suppose. Perfect specimens. Marvels of nature, but not nearly human enough. No I needed a better subject for my crowning achievement." He glanced at Brin.

"So you used your own son." Saturn Girl frowned. Kagome clenched her fists, holding down her creature. She felt her nails extend into claws and sink into the palms of her hands, surely making them bleed.

"To see him transform into the most formidable creature ever created for battle. He should be thanking me. But no, he ran away before the process was complete."

"Change him back." ordered Superman, pushing the man against the wall forcefully.

"He can't Superman." Brin called. "My DNA's been altered to much, this is as close to human as I'll ever get."

"Okay, that's it!" Kagome went to attack him with her claws but two long arms extended and held her back. She pulled back the demonic features forming before they could see what else she had and she slowly calmed down but Brainy still held her back just in case.

"But for how long? A day? A week? You'll never be able to control yourself Brin." Lando taunted, smirking darkly.

"Yes, he will." Saturn Girl spoke up. "And the Legion will be there to help."

"What about him?" Asked Bouncing Boy, pointing to Lando.

"This sector is outside any jurisdiction, not even intergalactic law can touch me, and why would they? My work is a gift. I create life." Doctor Lando was truly insane.

"What you create is suffering." Brin snarled. "And the forest out there is filled with it. Children expect their parents to protect them, the only thing I've ever been to you is a science experiment. Your own son!" Brin angrily started to trash the room, destroying every little bit of work Lando had created until everything was destroyed. "Never again." Brin walked out of the room, and the others followed. Kagome struggled against the others as they hauled her into the ship and they few off.

"I still don't see how were leaving the planet without functioning atmospheric thrusters." Brainy observed.

"Improvise." Bouncing Boy smirked. In the end, it was really Superman carrying the ship. Back at the base, Brin was given a uniform.

"Well, what do ya think?" Bouncing Boy asked.

"A little tight." Brin muttered.

"You'll get used to it." Superman said playfully. "Eventually."

"We can find something else for you to wear." Saturn Girl looked at him.

"It's not the uniform." Brin looked down in worry. "What if he's right? What if I can't control this monster inside me?" Lightning Lad put a hand on Brin's shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't worry. We've got your back. Just watch the claws." Lightning Lad rubbed his chest. Brin chuckled.

"It's a deal." He replied.

"Are you ready?" Asked Superman, opening a box with the signature belt and ring. Brin put them on and lifted his hand.

"To the Legion of Superheroes," He began. "I make this solemn pledge to use my powers for good, to fight for justice, and protect the innocent, to aid my fellow Legionaries in times of peril, and to keep their secrets safe. I choose a new name to honor the heroes of the past. I am Timber Wolf."

Kagome sighed as the others crowded around her.

"I'm guessing you want to know what that was about." She mumbled, referring to what had happened before.

"Go ahead, Kagome. They're our new teammates now. They deserve to know." Sango spoke up which brought more questions into everyone else's minds.

"Fine. Sango and I, we used to travel with a group of people. Along the way there was a young fox demon who joined us. His parents were dead and he wanted revenge on those who killed his parents. Once he got it, he didn't have anyone. So I adopted him as my son." Kagome explained quietly. "We created a bond where our blood fused together and I became a bit demonic, hence why I turned into a fox. And there are a few other things I can do." Her words for caught in her throat. "During a, I guess you could call it, a final battle-" Kagome stopped. "I can't."

"Let me." Saturn Girl stepped forward, holding up a hand near her head. "It'll be easier than talking." Kagome nodded and Saturn Girl projected what happened.

 _Kagome was distracted, fighting against a strange-looking creature. However, as she was distracted, she never noticed Inuyasha. The half demon slumped and brought out his weapon, facing the little fox demon who was using his fox fire to attack some other demons. A shadow loomed over him and he looked up to see Inuyasha._

 _"MAMA!" He wailed shrilly, trying to get away. Kagome lifted her head._

 _"Shippo!" She screamed, reaching towards the small demon when the blade slashed through his tiny body, blood spilling across the ground. The soil soaked it up and the two halves fell to the ground. A piercing scream shot past Kagome's lips and then nothing._

Kagome jerked her head away and gripped it.

"No!" She yelled, stumbling back. Sango got to her side and held her.

"He was so young." Sango looked at the sympathetic expressions on everyone's faces. No one knew what to do but Brainy hesitantly stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulders in comfort.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." Superman apologised. "I had no idea."

"It's fine. I just didn't tell you." Kagome sighed, shaking off Sango and Brainy before sending them all a strained smile. "Let's just grab some dinner and forget about it." The others reluctantly did as she suggested and the young miko looked down at the floor sadly. Brainy glanced at her and mentally made a note to search up her name in the history files.

()

I feel so bad for making Shippo dead ugh. Shitty chapter of the day, tho. Check!


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Clark is being taken to the future. But his cousin and her friend have tagged along! How will this change events? And what's this? Brainy seems to have taken an interest in her and her past.

Pairings: Kagome X Brainiac 5, Superman/Clark x Sango

()

The lab was quiet, save for the clacking of fingers against a keyboard. Light reflected in the violet eyes of the owner, scanning the screen before them. A frown tugged on their lips deeply. The information that the person was trying to find was particularly difficult to come across so they had to look deeper amongst the history records.

Brianiac 5 let out a sigh and rested his head against his fist in annoyance. It was just so tedious and irritating, but he wouldn't give up. What kind of genius would he be if he just gave up like that? His eyes dragged over the screen before catching something. Curiosity peaked, he clicked on it. It was a newspaper article from the 21st century. To be more specific, a few days after taking the three from their time.

 **YOUNG JAPANESE GIRL; GONE WITHOUT A TRACE**

Brainy's eyes narrowed at the headline and looked at the picture to see Clark and Sango standing by each other along with Mrs Kent. A picture of Kagome was slightly lower down in a column next to the text. Mrs Kent looked a bit distraught.

 **15 year old Kagome Higurashi disappeared Friday night last week with no evidence of running away or being kidnapped. Police have tried to search for a clue or a body but have turned up with nothing.**

Brainy paused for a bit, frowning. Was something going to happen to her before they sent them back? The young Coluan thought deeply. A good deed would be to take her back now before something bad did happen. But that would alter their present. Brainy rubbed his forehead before clicking on a few things to the side only to come to a file. Kagome's file. Brainy grew curious and clicked on it, reading over everything and taking in the key points. So far, he found out that for the past year she had disappeared from classes for long periods of time only to turn up randomly. Sometimes it could be weeks, sometimes just mere days. This happened for so long until she was found outside of the well house at her home, bloody and battered, with a friend next to her in the same condition.

Father, deceased. Mother, deceased. Grandfather, deceased. Brother, deceased. And all back at that time. So that must have been what she meant when she said that she had nothing left back in her time. But what did she do in those periods of time she was gone?

Brainy just got more and more frustrated. As the answers came, more questions popped up from them. He quickly shut it off as the doors opened and Superman walked in, followed by Sango and Kagome. The trio looked at Brainy as he stood up.

"Ah. Glad to see you three. I've been needing to talk to you about patrol plans." Brainy began. "I've planned out the others so far and have assigned days for them along with me. Now I just need to set you up." And with that, they checked the times. There was always a different pair each time so it wouldn't be boring.

Days passed by and the team, save for Superman, were all hanging out together, doing their own things. Kagome peeked over Brainy's shoulder as he typed onto his device. His head jerked up when he realized that she was there but he kept on working.

"Do you need something?" He questioned. Kagome shook her head.

"No. Just curious." She shrugged, moving to stand next to him. Her eyes drifted over to look at the boy next to her before smiling fondly. "You know, even though you're 95% robot, you cetainly have a lot of passions and emotions." He rasied a brow and looked up at her.

"And this surprises you?"

"No. It just seems like that 5% is stronger than what it's supposed to be. It's fascinating." Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder and he faced her fully. They kept eye contact until Sango fake-coughed, mumbling 'sexual tension' into her hand along with another violent fake cough. The two turned and glared at her making her laugh. Then, the door opened and Superman walked in looking confused.

"The strangest thing just happened." He declared, perplexed.

"Let me guess," Lightning Lad spoke up. "You accidentally walked though another trans matter gate and ended up on Mars." Superman sent him a playful glare.

"Very funny." He replied before his expression moulded back to one of confusion. "No it's just..." Superman paused for a second. "I met this girl." Phantom Girl sat up quickly, eager to find out the details.

"Really? What's her name? What's she look like? Ooh is she cute?" She asked in excitement. Kagome noticed Sango's fist tense up and rested a hand over her shoulder.

"I hardly got a look at her." Superman sighed, glancing around. "I don't even know her name." He then noticed a ginger-haired girl in Phantom Girl's holographic magazine. "Hey, that's her!" He exclaimed. Everyone glanced at the picture only to look back at Superman, Sango in jealously, Kagome in confusion and the others in shock. "What?"

"Um, you know that's Alexis, right?" Phantom Girl questioned, raising her eyebrow.

"Richest girl in the galaxy? Even I know who Alexis is." Lightning Lad declared smugly.

"She honestly does look pretty stuck-up, no offence." Kagome called, looking at the picture.

"She takes the 'privileged but misunderstood' act to a whole new level." Phantom Girl stated. "And that's coming from an expert." That confused the three people from the past but they decided to leave it for now.

"She has her own private planet called Makathar, collects rare Jovian power charms, and never wares the same shoes twice." Saturn Girl informed before looking a bit embarrassed "Or at least I think that's what someone told me once."

"Girl's way out of your league bud." Lightning Lad said. Sango turned away in a huff, slightly annoyed. Brainy stretched his head over and joined in on the conversation.

"No one's out of Superman's league. He's Superman." He stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Thanks Brainy," Superman smiled at him. "Guess it doesn't matter. Not like I'm ever gonna run into her again." Then a bell-like sound went off and Superman walked over to the door. He opened it and a black and white robot wheeled forward.

"Complements of Alexis." It said as it handed a small device to Superman. The robot bowed and left the room. Everyone crowded around Superman as he activated the device, watching curiously. There was holographic confetti and horns. And then Alexis's face popped up, eyes narrowed in a 'better than you' way. She looked smug which made Sango grind her teeth.

"So there's this charity thing tonight I've got to go to, and you're coming with me. The invite has all the details, see ya there." The hologram stated before disappearing. Kagome didn't like this girl already, frowning deeply.

"Guess I have plans tonight." Superman muttered happily.

"Yes you do." Brainy spoke up. "You and I are scheduled for patrol."

"Oh. We are?"

"No problem." Lightning Lad grinned. "I'll cover for ya."

"Really?"

"See if she has any friends." Lightning Lad whispered.

"Superman, this is highly irregular." said Brainy. "With the Scavengers on the loose, I've calculated the optimum reconnaissance and..." Superman interrupted.

"Wait. Wait a minute. The who?" Superman questioned. Everyone but Sango and Kagome looked confused and Brainy's body slumped forward in annoyance.

"Didn't you read my report?" He asked, looking dejected. "Did any of you?"

"Brainy, it was 150 pages long." Phantom Girl complained. The rest watched Brainy sulk.

"132, actually." Kagome spoke up. Brainy perked up, glad that someone had at least read it.

"Yes, 132, and if you had read it, you would know that the Scavengers are a gang of technology thieves. My data indicates that New Metropolis is their next target."

"You needed 132 pages to say that?" Lightning Lad asked incredulously.

"I also mapped out a patrol scheme covering the most likely targets," Brainy explained. "And for Superman, a little sightseeing." Superman looked a bit down until Brainy sighed. "But I guess I can alter the plans." Superman perked up at that and smiled. Sango growled quietly and turned away. Superman noticed this and frowned before turning back to Brainy.

"What if I made it up to you?" Superman muttered, walking up to Brainy. "We'll patrol tomorrow, and the next night, you and me." Brainy's back strightened, looking happy.

"Really?!" He exclaimed in excitement. Brainy cleared his throat quickly and hid his overexcitement. "I mean, that would be acceptable." Brainy smiled before dropping it and looking away.

"I'll take tonight's patrol with you. Zappy boy, you can relax." Kagome declared, walking over to Brainy. She smiled down at the blond coluan. "It'll be fun!" He stared up at her and his smile returned

"That shall also be acceptable, Kitsune." He nodded at her. That was his chance to find out more. And find it all out from the true angle.


End file.
